Masked Emotions
by thisonecrazyfool
Summary: Two Coordinators meet at a Masked Ball, completely oblivious to the others identity. When trouble persues, the two will need to work together. What happens when they find out each others true identities? Contestshippy. R&R please.
1. Invites

Author's Note: I haven't written a fic in a while. I don't own Pokemon and all that good stuff which you have probably heard a bajillion times before. I don't own Drew, May, or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that I made up.

A young emerald haired boy's malachite eyes pierced into the red and black envelope that rested lightly in his hands. He turned over the envelope several times and examined ever centimeter of it thoroughly. "Rose rose?" a sage colored Pokemon quipped as her rose adorned hands rested elegantly on her sides. Drew, the green haired boy; shrugged nonchalantly at the rose Pokemon. Drew slowly separated the flap of the envelope that hid inside, but with such curiosity that it seemed like he was like a little child waiting for a letter from Santa Claus. Finally when the barrier of sticky adhesive was broken, he gently placed his fingers inside the envelope.

Slowly he grasped the red and black envelope and pulled. A delicate cellophane-like card emerged and rested between the tips of his thumb and pointer fingers. He brought the card to his face, moving it in increments so his eyes can adjust to the text. Emerald eyes raced across the paper like two horses in a race. As his brain absorbed the information his eyes told him, his orbs widened like two black holes. The rose adorned Pokemon glanced at her trainer; confused. Her eyes pleaded him to tell her what the card's news held. Drew caught her glance and drew in a deep breath.

"You are cordially invited to a Co-Ordinator's Masquerade. It will be held tomorrow at the Saint Matsuro ship, which can be found at the Slateport Docks. Please be there at 7:30 PM. All Co-Ordinators must come masked. If you do decline this invitation, this may strongly hurt your chances of gaining eligibility to participate in this years upcoming Grand Festival. This Grand Festival's rules have been altered greatly and will be discussed tomorrow night after the masquerade. We hope to see you there!" Drew recited with confusion lurking in his tone. Drew grasped the invitation and shoved it in his pocket.

"That's weird. I heard all Grand Festivals had the same set up. Something's not right. I guess we'll have to go anyways. What do we have to lose?" Drew announced, glancing down to his partner. Roselia cocked her head in confusion when she caught his eyes in hers. The emerald orbed boy rested his hand on her soldier, while Roselia stared off into the distance uneasily as a feeling of nervousness plagued her mind.

"I guess we really have no choice, Roselia. I don't want to really go to this either but we cannot risk missing out on the Grand Festival next year. You, Flygon and Masquerain have all just worked too hard and got too far to just give up now. What's the worse that can happen, right?" Drew asserted, trying his best to assure her nothing was wrong. Roselia planted her thorn-like legs into the ground and refused to move. Drew's steps ascended and he immediately had the feeling that something was missing. He stopped and pivoted his waist to see the Pokemon glued into her place several feet in back of him. As Drew's eyes caught sight of Roselia's sudden rebellion, Drew's left eyebrow raised several millimeters.

"Your just too slow for me!" He laughed. Gently his arms fell to the ground and swooped up the thorn creature from the terrain. He placed her lightly on his shoulder and started to walk.

"Don't tell me I need to get a leash for you now, Roselia." Drew teased. Roselia tossed a glare to Drew, while he just raised his two palms above his shoulders to show confusion. Drew sighed playfully and moved his arms so he can take her off his shoulder. Moments later, Roselia was back on the mahogany earth. Drew and Roselia marched forward, leaving the lush green forest behind. An envelope escaped from Drew's grasp and floated gently to the ground. The "R" symbol embossed into the flap of the envelope shimmered brightly in the moon's light. The co-ordinator and his Pokemon now appeared as a dot in the distance, just a second later diminishing into the night that engulfed the rest of the region.

A high-pitched squeal loud enough to shatter glass echoed throughout the Pokémon Center. "Wow! A party! I'm so excited! I can't wait! I get to wear a dress and dance! How romantic!" a brunette squeaked, dancing with a red and black envelope clasped in her hands. Halfway through another bout of intense squealing, the girl found her mouth covered by a hand that belonged to a boy with jet blue hair. The boy's glasses gleamed mischievously as he unclasped his hand from the girl's mouth. He brought his hand down to his side and quickly wiped it on the side of his shorts.

"May, chill out. No need to scream. I think the whole world knows now about how you are excited." the boy sighed while fidgeting with the spectacles that rested on the bridge of his nose.

"You always have to ruin my fun, don't you Max! I'm excited. I get to wear a dress! And there's probably going to be a lot of food! And as a plus, I get to find out more about the Grand Festival!" May squealed once again. Max shot her an exasperated glare and refrained himself from covering her mouth again. May continued dancing jubilantly around the center of the Pokemon hospital and suddenly found herself frozen in the middle of the room. She rested her body on a blood-red chair and brought her hands to her chin in disappointment.

A raven-haired boy caught sight of the disappointed girl and cocked his head in confusion. The yellow mouse that resided on his shoulder gave the brunette a look of concern. "What's wrong May? You look so down." the boy spoke. The yellow rat jumped off of his soldier and jumped into May's lap.

"Nothing much Ash and Pikachu.. Thank you for the concern. I just don't have a dress." May sighed. Ash and Pikachu fell over and landed on the white tiled floor. Once they both got up, May cocked an eyebrow at the inseparable duo. The two caught her in their perspective and tried to stifle their laughter. Seconds later, the stifled laughter erupted into full-blown hysteria. May clenched her fists together in anger.

"I'm waiting." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sorry May. I thought something was really wrong. But all that over a dress! I thought that your favorite ramen stand got closed down or something!" Ash cried while holding his stomach in hysterics.

"It's not that funny Ash. Just because you are denser than the center of the earth and don't know anything about love or style!" May fumed, stomping off into the corridor of the Pokemon Center. Ash immediately jumped off the ground and followed May. Pikachu followed closely behind.

"I'm sorry May. We can go into town later and go find you a dress, ok? I'll call up Brock and tell him to meet us there. He probably might be a little late, though. He's at a breeding class." Ash apologized sincerely. Pikachu also apologized through a number of "Pikas". May smiled warmly at Pikachu to let it know she it forgave also.

"Thank you Ash. I'll get my stuff ready and we can walk there. Since you mentioned it we are stopping by a ramen stand. You OWE me!" May interjected and shortly afterwards winked. Ash sighed and nodded obligingly.

May started to dance around once again, twirling like a world-class ballerina. "I love ramen, yes I do. And I love shopping even more!" she sung in a singsong voice. A drip of sweat rolled from Ash and Pikachu's temples. Max's figure appeared and his hand once again met May's mouth. May quickly retaliated and pulled his hand off of her mouth.

"She's more hyper than usual. Guess we should get going right sis? We need to get your dress don't we?" Max concluded. May placed a hand on her little brother's scalp and teasingly ruffled his hair into a rats nest. Max shook his head and within seconds the homeostasis of his hair was restored.

"Last one to get outside is a rotten Exeggute!" Ash shouted childishly while racing to the door. Pikachu clutched onto Ash's shoulders for dear life as his trainer sprang faster and faster to reach his destination. The remaining duo ran as their legs would carry them and became side to side with Ash.

Once all 4 of them were together once again, they walked to the massive square with hundreds of little shops. Each of the shops seemed to tell its own story with its selection of merchandise and its outside appearance. May abruptly came to a halt in front of a homely looking boutique. The tiny boutique was slathered in a lavender paint and had a white, decorative lace painted around the border. Stained glass created with a hodgepodge of brilliant pastels shone marvelously in the daytime. The stained glass displayed a scene of two Pokemon. One of the creatures appeared as a butterfly, inked in black and then delicately detailed with blue, red, and yellow paint to accentuate its wings. The other creature was of a sky-blue water flyer with two wings that resembled two haunting irises. May snuck up to the door and opened the white door and peeked to fufill her curiosity like a little child would during Christmas Eve. She slowly opened the door and entered the store and the rest followed. Just as the quartet entered the store, emerald eyes peered at them from the alleyway diving the boutique from its neighbor.


	2. The Dress Quest

**Authors note**: I'm on a roll! BWAHA.. Errm. coughs To the people who read this, see the pretty blue button and the text box that says "Submit Review"? Press it. It makes me happy and makes me wanting to write more. :) Thank you. I'm currently also writing a songfic so that'll be up probably later this week or so. Thanks to those who reviewed! Oh, and if Drew seems to be OOC in the beginning- it's expected. I imagine him to be much different around his Pokémon than he is around May. We know he isn't really a jerk. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon. Enough said. All I own money wise is about 3 dollars that's my lunch money for tomorrow.

Chapter Two 

**---**

**The Dress Quest**

May rapidly searched through the racks of the store like a search crew looking for a missing person. As she shifted through hundreds of different dresses, she gave a different look of emotion to each one. She gently lifted a midnight colored velvet dress that resembled a garbage bag from the rack and glanced at it. She scrounged her nose at the sight and immediately placed it back on the rack that was its home. May sighed in defeat.

"They must have something. They just have to!" May muttered to herself, still shifting furiously through the racks of clothing. Halfway through another rack, she immediately stopped and stared at the dress that appeared in front of her eyes. Immediately she grasped it and sprinted toward the changing room, not wasting a moment. Several minutes diminished, and finally May meekly emerged from the cubicle-sized room. She crept up to the golden-framed mirror that rested on the door of the changing stall. She glimpsed at the person in the mirror, and a smile abducted her countenance.

The figure in the reflective shiny surface was adorned in an ensemble that rose to her knees, and swooped at an angle down the rest of her body. A crimson fabric embraced her upper body and as the fabric descended downward, it morphed into a mixture of cerulean and goldenrod strips. The stripes of color lay under a black silk that ended at her knees. She twirled around, examining all angles of herself in the mirror. The complimentary ribbons tied across her waist deviated into many directions as she continued to spin in a circle. The dresses flowed gently and fit May's lean, shapely figure perfectly. May giggled and slowly exited the changing room and continued to seek Ash, Brock and her younger brother. Once they came into her perspective, she coughed abruptly until their gaze rested upon her. The trio of males stared and clapped at the girl who was displayed now as a woman. She stuck up her thumb and waited for a nod of approval from her traveling companions. They all shook their heads and May's smile shone brighter than a diamond.

"You look great sis! Those colors remind me of Beautifly!" Max complimented while fidgeting with an electronic device.

"I defiantly think you should go for that one May. Maybe I should go to the ball too, and meet some pretty girls.. And they will all have dresses… and look so-" a tanned older male suggested and was interrupted by something that tugged at his ear. Seconds later, he yelped in pain and sunk down into the floor.

"Brock.. First and foremost it's for co-ordinators. If you went to the ball I bet every girl would pull a Cinderella and run away. But it wouldn't be a happy ending." Max sighed. Brock glared at him and resumed back to the chair he was sitting in moments before. May snickered at her brother's disobedience and strode to the parallel wall that opposed the dressing rooms. The porcelain colored wall was buried by thousands of masks, all each having their own design. May inspected all of them like a police would at a crime scene and strutted up and down the side of the gallery of masks. She suddenly came to a pause as if she found a diamond in a grassy field. She rose her hand above her head and gently removed the mask from the diverse wall.

She brought the mask to her face and carefully slipped it in front of her eyes. May once again raced to the mirror and examined the piece that would hide her face from the world. The mask resembled two black butterfly wings. The ebony wings acted as a canvas for brilliant shades of cobalt, rose, and lemon that swept across. Tiny rhinestones complemented the cat-eyed upper and lower corners of the mask, adding a dash of sophistication and glamour. May slowly peeled the mask off her face and once again dashed to her friends for their approval. They approved in a heartbeat and May rushed to the saleswoman to pay for her merchandise that would hide herself from the rest of the co-ordinating world.

"So Ash.. About that ramen we were talking about earlier." May hinted, slightly nudging the raven-haired boy in the side.

"Ok May. I'm so starving anyways that I can eat a Snorlax! Let's go!" Ash compromised. His stomach mumbled a low tune and everyone looked at him in surprise. Ash raised his hands over his head and nervously chuckled. "I guess we should get going then."

The four left the tiny little store that held May's dress. May grasped the plastic bad and followed the 3 boys into the cluster of people that roamed the busy highway of cement. The quartet of Pokémon lovers disappeared as they combined and became swallowed by the crowds in the streets.

---

**Authors Note:** I know, this chapter was short but it's only purpose was to find May a dress. So I'll probably have the next chapter up by this week sometime. PLEASE review. It would make me UBER happy if ya did :D


	3. Author's Note

WHOAGOSH. I haven't updated this story in a while. Chapter 3 is written, but it just needs to be proofread. ;;

Sorry I haven't been responsive to my fic, school has started and it's getting really time consuming. Well.. thanks for sticking with me and waiting this out! It will be up SOON. Hopefully a week or two.. shakes fist at school

--Tiffany


	4. The Swarm of the Fangirls! :O

**Chapter 3**

**THE SWARM OF THE FANGIRLS:O**

**Author's Note: **This chapter is going to be extremely fun because we are going to have co-starring the SPPF Drew Fan Club! Poor Drew.. He might not live for the next chapter. :P I apologize in advance if I don't get people in character. Don't kill me please ;. All I have to go on is posts and conversations so cut me a little slack. 

May walked around the Pokemon Center, pacing back and forward between the glass door and the desk where Nurse Joy resided. She huffed and plopped herself down abruptly on a crimson chair that was embossed with variations of different Pocket Monsters. She connected the evolutions to their first stages as if she were playing connect the dots, as her brick red and white gloves glided across the vinyl surface. Her sudden burst of energy disintegrated and dissolved and she was now reverted to her usual state. She glanced at a magazine rack that resided against a wall and a picture of a green haired co-ordinator was plastered on the front cover. She glared at the magazine in disbelief and scoffed silently to herself.

"Oh that Drew. He thinks he's SO great. But since this is a co-ordinator's ball, I wonder if Drew is going to be there. Knowing him he's probably too busy training and not going to show up at all. Oh well, if he's not there he can't rub it in my face about how many ribbons he has, I suppose." she sighed. "He can't have gotten many though. This ball is supposed to tell the rules of next year so I doubt he's gotten that far. But he was pretty good at the Hoenn Grand Festival last year. That Flygon of his was something else. And to think he had it the whole time and still managed to keep it hidden." She was interrupted halfway through her personal soliloquy by a sudden burst of light escaping from the side of her waist. The sudden beam of light formed into a shape of a creature that was cerulean and tan in color with a rather large stomach that did not fit its proportions.

"Munchlax, you really need to stop getting out of your Pokeball at random times," May sighed in defeat. The defiant Pokemon glanced around the Pokemon Center as if it had lost something that obtained great value. Its eyes gleamed as it spotted a porcelain fruit bowl filled with a cornucopia of varying fruits and candies. Munchlax darted to the bowl and sucked up the contents, leaving May quite disappointed. The Pokemon suddenly dropped to the floor and began to slumber. She grasped a white and red ball that was attached to her waist and used her pointer finger to press the small button in the middle. A beam of light attached itself to Munchlax while it was still in a stage of relaxation.

"I guess you really live up to your name. Munchlax; return," She stated. Seconds later the creature disappeared and returned back into its small habitat. "I'm surprised you can even fit in there, Munchlax."

"Munchlax still giving you trouble?" Ash commented as he found a seat next to May. "Reminds me of this Psyduck I used to know that belonged to Misty. The thing never wanted to stay in its Pokeball." he laughed. "I remember one time when I first began training in the Indigo League when Misty was so mean to it and it finally used some amazing psychic powers because its headache became so intense. We were all really surprised but we found out its headache was good for something!" Ash laughed. "It takes time, May. Don't give up on it."

"Hopefully one day Munchlax will learn to listen to me. Thanks Ash." May sighed as she rolled the Pokeball containing Munchlax back and forward on the table. May traced an imaginary line on the red vinyl surface of the table and rested her chin on her palm. May's mind flooded with thoughts and she remained unresponsive, staring off into a wall as if it were an action-packed horror movie. Max crept up behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. May jumped out of her seat and turned around to face her younger sibling.

"Max! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" she screeched.

"May. Calm down. I just wanted to tell you that you should really be getting ready. It's almost time to go and you don't want to be late, believe it or not, " Max commented while he held his hands in a defensive position. May rose up out of her seat and nodded at her brother.

"Alright Max. Just give me a minute," May nonchalantly commented as she stared blankly out of the giant window of the Pokemon Center.

"I wonder.." May sighed as she rose up out of her seat.

---

"Is that who I think it is?" a voice squealed.

"It has to be! Look! There's that Roselia that look likes it's on steroids! It has got to be

his! I've never seen one so freaking big!"

"No.. It can't be. Doesn't he have training to do or something?"

"Wait, wait.. I think it is! IT'S DREW!"

"Shuu-Kami-Sama?"

"Drew? As in THE TOAST? WHERE? TELL ME. NOW!"

"WE CAN'T LESS THIS ONE JUST PASS! Everyone, collect yourselves! Let's go talk to him! I go first!"

---

A thunderous boom of squealing echoed throughout the streets of Slateport City. Drew averted his gaze to the direction of the high-pitched giggles, slightly squinting his eyes at the dust cloud that slowly became more visible as the seconds deceased. Roselia turned her thorny-crowned head to see what the commotion was that was evolving in the street.

The dust cloud eventually evaporated, and a mob of females appeared from the dust. The group of girls all pointed in Drew's direction. Drew froze in his footsteps. He muttered under his breath a brief "Uh oh" before he waited to be attacked like how a snake would approach its prey. As the group approached closer and closer, the green haired co-ordinator waited to be greeted by his fans. A group of seven girls approached, all differentiating in physical appearance. A girl with raven hair that reached her waist sprinted up to the Pokémon trainer as his back was turned and embraced the trainer in a tackle-glomp, nearly making them plummet onto the hard terrain. Drew froze in place and blushed slightly as the night-colored haired girl released him from her embrace.

"Hi! I'm Kiori." The black haired girl introduced.

"I guess you already know who I am." Drew laughed.

Kiori chuckled to herself. Drew stuck out his hand, as he exchanged a handshake with her. Kiori stuck her hand out and accepted his hand rapidly and shook it gently; not letting it go until thirty seconds later. The other girls squeaked with excitement. Drew glanced at them as sweat dripped down his temples.

"It's nice to meet you. Who are your friends?" Drew inquired while eyeing the rest of the group.

"Well.. You see.. Maybe they should just introduce themselves. Hey all of you get over here! NOW!"

A girl with mahogany tinted hair and brown eyes approached him. She stuck out her hand and Drew accepted. They exchanged greeting and she finally introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Sweet May. How are you doing?" She casually introduced.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you too. I'm fine." Drew responded.

"Yes you are." A voice coughed and Drew looked at the group, slightly surpised at the unknown person's forwardness. His eyes widened and a slight hue of crimson swept across his cheeks.

"I bet you know someone else named May, don't you Drew?" a girl with golden hair and emerald eyes commented while smirking mischievously.

"Uhh…" Drew muttered lowly under his breath, while a rose tint swept across his cheeks. Quickly he retaliated and came back with a snide remark. "May can't even say the name of a liechi berry correctly. She's a joke" He shot back quickly. His stomach sunk to the bottom of his toes as guilt infected and plagued his mind.

"Sure. Whatever you say." the blonde stated sarcastically. "Anyways, I'm Tiffany. It's nice to meet you. Sorry about that. I talk too much some times."

"Don't worry about it." Drew chuckled. "Nice to meet you also." Drew looked at the remaining fan girls and waited patiently for the rest of the introductions.

He flicked his luxurious emerald tresses to the opposite side of his forehead as the girls squealed with delight. Drew caught this sudden break of emotion and raised his eyebrow slightly as a drip of sweat rolled quickly down his browbone. Another fan with a mix of sienna and dandelion hair and earth colored orbs approached him, grabbing his arm in the process.

"Hi! I'm Chelsea!" she added as she poked him lightly in the side of his waist. She slightly giggled and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh! And this is Ama!" she introduced as a girl with dark hair and gothic attire approached Drew.

"Don't worry. I don't bite," she chuckled. "I just like Toast a lot, you see. Any kind of Toast will do. Gothic Toast with eyeliner if anything. So pretty," Ama sighed. The rest of the group chuckled and Drew still looked just as confused, even if more so. Drew registered all the clues in his mind as if it were a puzzle and came up with a verdict that would describe their behavior- these were a group of fan girls.

"Speaking of May...You know you waited for her in the final contest, Drew. You can't lie." Kiori added.

"And another thing. WHY didn't Ash go in for the glomp also? It was the perfect opportunity!" Drew stared at her slightly bewildered with his mouth agape and Kiori just grinned. A girl with cerulean tinted hair and ocean blessed eyes emerged from the cluster of estrogen and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Umi. Don't worry; I'm the mild fan girl," she introduced.

"And this is Alopec," she pointed at a girl who seemed rather shy. She had shoulder length auburn hair and eyes that matched. She meekly approached the infamous coordinator and stuck out her hand. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. You are a great coordinator."

"Nice to meet you also" he added, sighing. "How many times have I said that today?" he questioned jokingly.

"Seven I think. Yeah, I bet all these introductions are getting rather repetitious," Sweet May added. "We should go find something else to do."

"Well I really should be going. I am obligated to go this co-ordinators ball and I need to go find something to wear." Drew stated. "I really don't want to go but it has the rules for the next Grand Festival."

"Oooh! Let all of us help you out! Please?" Kiori squealed. Ama agreed with her comment by nodding her head. Suddenly she got a sudden gleam of excitement in her orbs and turned around to face the rest of the fan club. She shielded a side of her mouth with her hand and whispered so Drew could not hear.

"We get to dress up the Toast. I'm going to make him try on a maid's outfit. Just you watch." she chuckled deviously and the others giggled quite as well.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'd rather just do this alone. Well I got to go. I have a big day ahead of me."

"Aww. Ok," Chelsea stated. The rest of the girls looked at him with disappointment swimming in their orbs.

"Noooo!" Kiori screamed as she grasped Drew's left arm. Roselia slightly chuckled as she averted her gaze to her owner and his fan.

"Let's just leave Toast alone for now. We'll probably meet up with him later," Ama added, emphasizing the "for now".

"Hopefully we'll meet again?" Drew questioned as he flicked his hair once again.

"Of course," Sweet May added.

"Hopefully," Alopec inquired.

"See ya!" he waved as his figure and his Pokemon's was slowly swallowed by the horizon. A mixed cornucopia of goodbyes with different harmonizing pitches were heard as Drew disappeared. Drew continued to walk and he raised his left hand in the air, signaling a goodbye wave without even turning around.

"That was quite interesting, wasn't it?" he laughed as he threw his emerald dresses to the opposing side of his face.

"Rose, rose," The flower adorned Pokemon commented with her rose-like hands interlaced with one another. Drew chuckled and rested his gaze upon Roselia as he smirked.

"I think it's been a long day Roselia. Tonight is that co-ordinator's ball, it's crazy how time flies," Drew commented, staring off into the distance. Brilliant hues of periwinkle and rose adorned the canvas of the sky as the background to a brilliant golden orb that shone marvelously. He glanced around quickly and caught glimpse of a giant clock tower. "I really need to find something to wear. Let's look at that store, it seems it would have something to fit the occasion, doesn't it Roselia?" Drew commented, pointing to a quaint lavender looking store with lace accents that adorned the naked borders. "I saw May and her little friends there just a few days ago. I wonder if she's going to this thing." Drew dazed as he subconsciously strolled into the store. Drew glanced at the same brilliant stained glass display that resided on the wall of the store. He sighed a quick "humph" and continued his way into the store, flicking his tresses to the left side of his face.

…

Ohhh yeah. Took 7 months, but I finally got it done. I've been busy. I hate being a Junior. One more year left of high school, then it's the big time.

I apologize about the lack of updates. I'll try to update more. :)


End file.
